"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen
"Bohemian Rhapsody" is a song by the British rock band Queen. It was written by Freddie Mercury for the band's 1975 album A Night at the Opera. It is a six-minute suite, consisting of several sections without a chorus: an intro, a ballad segment, an operatic passage, a hard rock part and a reflective coda. The song is a more accessible take on the 1970s progressive rock genre. It was reportedly the most expensive single ever made at the time of its release, although the exact cost of production cannot be determined. Lyrics Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama, ooo Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro - magnifico But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go will you let me go Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go Will not let you go let me go (never) Never let you go let me go Never let me go ooo No, no, no, no, no, no, no Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me For me For me So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me Anyway the wind blows Why It Rocks # The combination of rock, pop and metal is what makes this song awesome. # The famous "Scaramouch, Scaramouch" verse is extremely catchy. # The part where Freddie Mercury says "Galileo" is what made this song addictive. # The instrumental is extremely rocking. # It's Freddie Mercury. His singing is what makes Queen one of the greatest bands and this song popular on public opinion. # The first and second parts are so distinctly different it feels like two different songs even though it's one. # This could be considered the greatest song of all time. # It is 5 minutes, 55 seconds long. Songs this long require a lot of endurance. # It never gets overdone or overplayed. # It's so good, it's hard to even try to sing and most people who did it failed badly (except Brendon Urie of Panic! At The Disco, who did a great job). # The music video is iconic and nostalgic. # It was written by only one person, Freddie Mercury himself. # The success of the song even inspired a biopic based on it! Bad Quality # There are awful versions like this one. Music Video Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody (Official Video) Category:1970s Category:Queen Songs Category:Rock Category:Pop rock Category:Internet memes Category:Greatest Moments in Music History